


Partners

by ToniTheMink



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, FCxOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheMink/pseuds/ToniTheMink
Summary: [COMM] Set in Cross_Serene's "Blue Ambition" fan series...   Sonic is still in his coma after his final battle with Emporer Eggman...  What causes him to finally wake up?





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenity_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/gifts).



 "Partners"

* * *

“Don’t give up now, Opal! There’s nothing the three of us can’t handle! Victory is ours!!”

Sure, easier said than done… I’m nearly out of breath and every muscle in my body wants to curl inward and stop working so I can finally rest… Yeah right, like I’m going to let THAT happen! We’ve got a war to win!

That’s the problem with being the face of hope and optimism. Once you show something otherwise, everyone around you stop believing. They may as well put Mobius on a nice, silver platter and hand it over to Eggman. Sure, there were a small few that tried to fight back, mostly my friends. But one I entered the picture again, in one day, we had already captured back over ninety percent of the world from the Eggman Empire.

I had to keep my head up. I had to keep grinning. I couldn’t show even the slightest bit of weakness in front of Opal or Classic-Me.

More importantly, I had to stop Eggman once and for all.

Here I go…!

“Triple Boost!!!” I scream as I pull my friends into the biggest, fastest, and definitely the most hardest spin dash I’ve ever accomplished. I’m talking fast here. Like beyond Super Sonic… Heck, maybe even beyond Hyper Sonic. This egghead is going to pay for what he did to me… and to the rest of the planet.

We strike the Death Egg Robot square on, right before it could shoot its laser beam of death (I assume that what it was. I doubt Eggman wasn’t going to shoot us to give us a nice tan or what not). The laser ended up shooting invertly, destroying its own core, and causing a massive explosion, knocking all three of us back.

And everything went black…

… For me, anyway. Couldn’t speak for the other two. In fact, I don’t know what happened to them. I hoped they were okay…

I look around. Nothing but darkness. In fact, I can barely feel my own body.

“Hello..?” I try to speak. I can barely hear my own voice. “Opal? Classic-Me?”

No noise. No response. Not even my voice carries out.

I’m dead, aren’t I…?

I feel a cold shudder go down where my spine is supposed to be. Being dead was a creepy feeling… I even feel scared. I’m all alone, with nothing and no one nearby. Now that I’m by myself, I don’t need to keep up this façade. I’m legitimately frightened!!!

So it finally happened…. Sonic the Hedgehog has met his untimely end by the hands of the nefarious Dr. EggmanRobotnik…

Speaking of which, what happened to him? Was he killed too? And Opal? Classic-Me?

Where are they then? Wouldn’t they be here too? Course I don’t know where I am, but if this IS the afterlife, wouldn’t they be here too??

Unless every person that dies gets their own purgatory dimension?

Or… they managed to survive?

If that’s the case with Eggman, what’s going to happen now?? What’s the world going to do without their shining beacon of hope?? I was locked away for six months and in that amount of time, nearly the entire world got taken over by a ruthless dictator. These people can’t survive without me!!

I can’t move… I can barely function in this black void of nothingness.

This sucks…

I’d give anything to come back to life and stop Eggman all over again… If he does this all over again, this will all be for naught! To think, I went over my limits to save everybody… Gee, a lot of good THAT did…

Now that I think about it… I DID have Opal and Classic-Me with me. Why DID I go all out? It’s not like this was just little ol’ me versus the big bad. Sure, that’s normally the case, but this time…

Why is it always about me?

Actually… Why do I let it be about me?

Is it my fault that Eggman was able to take over when I was locked away? I let people rely on me so much that when I can’t do it, nothing gets done? Okay, yeah, the Rebellion did all they could, but let’s face it, once I came back, the war did a practical one-eighty.

It’s like a horrible cycle… I step in, I do the work, I take all the credit, everybody’s happy.

And I could’ve broken that cycle if I just let Classic-Me and Opal lend a hand… And now, I may have doomed everybody all over again…

If only there was a way I could stop this…

… It’s no use. It’s nothing but darkness. No noise, no visuals, no feelings…

All I can do is hope the others are able to move on and fight in my place.

I mean, if Opal could set aside her fears and anxiety issues to put her best foot forward, I’m sure everyone else can follow suit.

Opal… If you can hear this… I’m passing the torch to you, now. You once told me how much of an inspiration I was to you. How I was able to get you to break out of your shell and do your best.

Girl, you’re the true inspiration. You’re the one everyone should be looking up to, not this blowhard. I hope you find a way to carry on and take everyone with you…

Funny… It’s dark and lonely in this black hole. And yet… I can sense a warm presence nearby. As if it’s sitting near me…

I can’t say for sure how long I’ve been in this other-worldly realm. Hours? Weeks? Way too long for my liking, that’s for sure…

But I occasionally feel this presence near me, as if it’s keeping me company. Helping me along in this dark misery.

I can’t really explain it, but throughout all this, I’m able to learn about what Tails is up to. He rebuilt his workshop and kept himself busy. Poor kid, probably doesn’t know what to do with me gone again… If only I had to chance to just chillax with him one last time. Let him know just how much I adore him. All this time, I really do take him for granted… He’s helped me out more than I can count. Now that I think back, there are times that I probably couldn’t have stopped Eggman without his help.

I look down to my wrist. I don’t know why, all the sudden. It’s still dark all around me. I can’t even see my own body clearly. Yet it feels like something colorful was now on my wrist. I can tell it’s colorful, even though, y’know, you can’t sense colors… You can only see them. But I know there are different colored beads: Orange, red, pink, cream, purple, black, white, silver, yellow… The various colors of my friends. In a way, they were still with me.

“ … Hurt as he was , the hero never gave up…  If everyone gave up, the world would have truly been engulfed in shadows. The hero trusted that his tenacity would bolster everyone’s spirits. Some people made fun of him for it, but he just smiled happily .”

Who said that? Opal..?

I can’t hear anything, but somehow I’m listening to this story. It’s about a vigilant hero, brave and optimistic, and never gave up no matter the odds. It was called, “To  The Hero Of Tomorrow.”

And though I couldn’t  literally hear it (man this dimension is bizarre!) I was somehow hearing this story being told to me in Opal’s voice.

“ Some said there was no point …  ‘Yet, the Hero never gave up. One by one, they fell to the Demon King. Before t hey knew it, the Hero was alone .”

No… I was never alone… I have you, Opal. And Tails. And even Classic-Me.

I have all my friends.

None of you ever let  Eggman get to you, despite the odds. Maybe I stopped him, but you’re all heroes too.

“Opal..!”

My own voice…

My memory?

I can see it now! I’m in front of Opal, right before battle. She’s nervous. She’s shaking. She doesn’t think she can handle it. I simply take her by the hand and smile. “Hang in there, okay? Don’t give up. 

No matter what, I’ll stay by your side.”

“Sonic… You promised you’d stay by my side!”

Opal??

“I don’t want to lose my friend!! We still need you!” 

It IS Opal! I can hear her, right next to me. I can feel her squeezing my hand. I can hear her sobs, and her tears falling onto my cheek.

I’m right here, Opal…

She continued to cry, begging for me to wake up. She’s right… I  did  promise to stay by her, AND everybody.

I’ll never leave you again…

I want to say this to her, but I can’t even open my mouth or utter a sound! 

I want to open my eyes, but I don’t have the strength.

I’m not dead. I can definitely feel Opal right next to me. I can hear her. Feel her touch. She was always counting on me to lift her up.

I can’t let her down now.

Opal…

I do all I can to wake up from this dark void. I struggle to open my eyes, but my lids are too heavy. I open my mouth, but I can’t make a sound.

All I can do is squeeze her hand back. 

She gasps. “Sonic??”

Can’t stop now…  Gotta keep going.

I still can’t speak. So I go for the eyes… It’s like lifting a ton of bricks with my eyelids, but slowly and surely, I open them, and the blurry figure of a tuxedo cat enters my vision. She’s staring back in shock, eyes completely red from crying.

I still can’t speak. Time to go with Plan B then.

I smile.

Opal still stares in disbelief, but soon enough, she grins widely, and tears continue to fall from her eyes. “Sonic..!”

I’m with you… Always!

Opal lunges forward and tightly wraps her arms around my neck. She buries her face into my shoulder and sobs loudly. If only I had the strength to embrace her back. Guess I  gotta take it slow for a bit.

“Are you all right?!” she cries, pulling back slightly to face me.

Okay, I need to speak this time… Seriously.

“I…” I manage to croak, “… tired.”

“Tired…?” Opal responds, “… You were in a coma for months!! And you’re TIRED?!”

I give her a sheepish grin. “That coma took a lot out of me.”

Opal grins back, and more tears spill out. She grabs me once more and pulls me into a tight hug. “Oh God… I don’t know what I’d do without you, Sonic!”

I still can’t raise my arms, so I lean my face into her shoulder. “If it weren’t for you… I don’t think I’d manage to find the strength to wake up.” Opal pulls back again, and I smile at her. “Thanks for staying by my side.”

Opal smiles and nods. “What are partners for?”


End file.
